Going To The Bonfire
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: Formerly The Woods. Sarah's going to the annual Halloween bonfire, but she must first travel a path through the woods. Has been fixed sorry for the mix up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of anything from the wonderful film, _Labyrinth_. The film belongs to the Jim Henson Company.

* * *

 **Part I**

It had gone from a comfortable day to a quite chilly night. It seemed that the North Wind was winning against his brothers. Sarah pulled up the hood of her sweatshirt over her head. She still didn't think going to the bonfire on campus was a good idea, but well, her friends thought it was. So here she was walking the darken path from her dorm to the field just off campus where it was being held.

As she walked, Sarah caught glimpses of children traveling in groups and with their parents as they trick or treated. She really missed taking Toby, but there was no way for her to get back home this year. So she walked on, trying not to scare herself because of the shadows.

Shadows had become a problem for ever since that dream four years ago. Didn't matter how bright the Sun was, she had a feeling something or someone was watching her from the shadows. Refusing to look around, she stuffed her hands into the sweat shirts pockets and quickened her pace.

Sarah stopped as she reached the last leg of her journey. The path happened to take her through a small section of the woods next to campus. Taking a deep breath, she continued on. If the shadows had been bad on the rest of the trip, but now surrounded by trees, they were worse.

Not long after enter the path, Sarah began to hear laughing and footsteps. They weren't coming from in front of her, but behind and to the sides. They would stop if she did and if she looked in the direction it was coming from.

Sarah turned forward and marched on. It could just be some kids or teenagers trying to scare her. It had all been a dream. It had to be a dream. There was no such things as goblins.

As she neared the midway point of the path, the laughing and footsteps stopped, but they were quickly replaced with the sound of an owl not too far away.

That sound filled her with more fear and dread than the others had. Something about owls made her very uncomfortable. Sarah continued to walk on, but she soon realized something. She should had already come to to otherwise of the woods.

Sarah stopped walking. Above her right shoulder she heard an owl hoot, and then snickering came from all around her. The wind suddenly picked up.

The limbs of the trees moved above her as if they were hands trying to reach down to grab her. Suddenly the footsteps returned, but these were on the path and were heavier than the others had. Every sense was telling her to run, to get away, but something else told her that it would be point less. Suddenly the wind stopped, and the woods went silent.

Then a voice she had not heard except in a dream spoke to her, "Hello, Sarah."

Sarah's heart thundered in her chest. She refused to turn around, but couldn't muster the strength to move forward. He wasn't real. The Goblin King was not real. She had dreamt him up as a lonesome teenager.

"What no monologue for me, Sarah? You did so well last time."

Footsteps came closer and then to her side. Not too much later a tall man with hair almost as pale as moonlight and dressed in black armor walked around her and stood to face her.

She was going crazy. Here she was seeing someone she had dreamt up in the middle of no where. She really was crazy.

He tilted his head to side as he placed his hands on his hips, "what, thought I was just a dream, Sarah?"

Sarah didn't answer.

He smirked at her, "I see time has been good to you, " he looked her up and down, "very good it seems."

Sarah took a step back, but he took a step towards her.

"No matter if you thought I wasn't real or not, it is time for you to return to my kingdom."

"What? I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Ah, so you can speak.". He took another step towards her lowering his hands from his hips, "but I'm afraid you have no say in the matter, Sarah. You forfeited that right when you took a bite of that lovely present I sent you."

Sarah shook her head, "no. I'm dreaming. This is all a dream. I'm sleeping in my bed in my dorm. You are not here. You have no power over me."

He leaned closer to her, "oh, I'm afraid I do, Sarah.". He made a gesture with his hand,"and now it's time for you to realize that and a few other facts," and a crystal ball appeared in his hand.

She watched that crystal. Crystals never meant anything good. Suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

Okay, I'm putting this up earlier than planned because I need some help. Please leave a review if I should do at most one more chapter/part to this. I need to know asap. I'm in the middle of writing next month's chapter of _Nothing Is What It Seems_ at the moment. I still have to write one more for December and start on the Christmas story for this year.

Thanks for any reviews that are given.

Love,

CL

P.S. Sorry for the mix up. I accidently posted a Dragon Age one shot instead of this, but as you can see I've fixed it.

Visit my blog for updates.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

He looked down at her unconscious form on the ground. His goblins came out of the shadows cackling slightly. He bent down, still holding the crystal in his hand.

Had she truly not known about the warning of eating Fae food? He was still surprised that she had lasted these last four mortal years after eating the peach. Most barely made it a month before contacting a Fae to get some food to eat. Had she not been affected as most were? It mattered not. She had eaten the peach and had bound herself to his world.

He sneered at the horrible clothing she wore. Yes, it showed just how much she had grown, but it was not acceptable for her to wear once she was in his kingdom. With a wave of his hand, the clothing transformed into a gown more befitting her. Gently, he lifted her up, after setting the crystal on the path. Once he had her settled into his arms, the crystal rose into the air and began to spin, transporting them to to his castle.

The Goblin King carried her through the castle up to the tower. Goblins moved quickly out of his way, but watched cackling from the shadows. The goblins disappeared as he began to climb. Once he reached the top, the door swag opened on its own. The King walked in and placed Sarah on the massive bed. Slowly he moved away from her, creating a crystal in his hand.

With a flick of his wrist, the crystal floated over to Sarah. It settled on her head before it slowly disappeared into her head. She would awaken with very little memory. It helped that she had thought it was all a dream. It would allow the spell to work quicker.

He smiled as he thought of her friends. Those three traitors had been dealt with. They were trapped and could do nothing. Of course, it helped that they would die slow and painful deaths, but he didn't care.

Nothing would get in his way. She was his as she was always meant to be. No one was coming to save her. He created a final crystal and tossed it into the air. No one in the mortal world remembered her now.

She was lost to that world, but would live on his, as the new Goblin Queen. His queen.

With a nod, he left her to allow the spell to do it's magic. After all, it would take time to erase her memory.

Transporting himself to his throne room, he lounged across his throne room. He would no longer be lonely now.

The goblins were laying around getting drunk. They would be semi-celebrating for awhile, but he didn't care. For now, he would wait. After all forever wasn't long at all.

* * *

Not as long as the first part, but I think it finishes the story. Thanks for the wonderful support for this story and the rest of them.

Review if you please.

Love,

CL


End file.
